Becoming Guardian
by Pricat
Summary: Tooth's young daughter grows up unaware of her and becoming Guardian but unsure and with her uncles and her best friend's help, it might be possible
1. Chapter 1

A/N

**This was an idea I had today while working on my Tooth chibi plush idea at the art program but like it.**

**Tooth's daughter grows up unaware that she is a Guardian of Childhood like her mother and her uncles but is unsure about this but with the help of her uncles and her best friend Dewey, anything is possible.**

**I can't wait fot the movie as it comes out over here on Friday in the U.k.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was many years after the defeat of Pitch but in her castle Tooth was anxious hearing the sound of an infant crying but it was a young half human and hummingbird infant in a tooth shaped cradle but Toothina entered seeing her mini farties around a crib making her anxious.

Toothina had given birth to a child after falling in love with a human which North and the others especially Bunnymund weren't happy about, respecting the fremale Guardian's wishes but Pitch had destroyed the male after they were married.

"It's alright sweetie as Mommy's here anothing will take you away from me." she said picking the infant up rocking it to sleep as the infant relaxed in her arms and made her relieved so was happy and seeing the mini fairies anxious worried her seeing a certain Nightmare King appear as the infant in her arms cried.

"What do you want Pitch Black, as my fellow Guardians and I will defeat you once more!" she said seeing Bunnymund and the others show up stopping him.

"Sooner or later I wull have your child Tooth and there's nothing you can do to stop me or your friends." Pitch said leaving as Tooth looked sadly at her child after Bunnymund had calmed her down.

"Tooth she must be hidden so that she can grow up to be Guardian, possibly in the human world like Burgess." North told her.

Tooth knew it was dangerous but she couldn't let Pitch hurt her daughter as they were going to Burgess.

* * *

Tooth and the other Guardians arrived in Burgess as her daughter was in awe at the city making her smile sadly but Bunnymund understood since he'd lost his loved ones because of Pitch making Tooth sigh.

She then saw a childless couple who wanted a baby badly but sighed knowing that her daughter could grow up in Burgess like Jack had before becoming a Guardian putting her infant on their doorstep as Bunnymund rapped on their door but the Guardians left before they saw them.

They then saw the door open as a brown haired woman picked the infant up as they entered the house but Tooth watched leaving knowing her daughter would grow up safe as they left Burgess.

They


	2. Reunion

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks for the faves and followers on this as it means a lot plus the movie is out here tomorrow making me excited.**

**Abby, Tooth's daughter is now eight years old but meets her uncle Bunnymund and learns about her special family.**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

* * *

It was the beginnimg of December in Burgess as a young gitl around eight years old was playing in the park but unaware that her birth mother was the legendary Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies and was a little quirky.

Her name was Abbina or Abby for short but wore teal and yellow clothes but wore a butterfly wing necklace that her birth mother had given her the fateful night she'd given her up, seeing her best friend's dog, Lewis run up to her making her laugh, as a boy her age with black hair and warm clothes caught up to the dog.

"Hey Dewey I guess Lewis wanted to play huh?" she said making Abby smile because he was her best friend and they lived near each other.

"Yeah since my big brother was at school and practising for his pageant, so my grandparents are watching me." he told her.

Unaware to them a certain warrior Phooka was watching his young niece but Tooth joined him because she watched over her daughter and so did her uncles.

"I guess it's time to let her know about us and her destiny as a future Guardian." she said to him waiting for the right time.

Bunnymund knew that night was the best time to talk to Abby when nobody was around.

Tooth knew this was true, hoping her daughter would understand.

She would hope that Abby would understand but hoped that she would be okay about this going back to her castle seeing her mini fairies hug her.

* * *

That night Abby was still awake because she'd lost a tooth and hoped that the Tooth Fairy would come hearing the window open making her eyes widen in awe seeing the Easter Bunny as she hugged him making Bunnymund smile at his god niece.

"Hey Abby you've grown a lot since we last saw you when you were a baby as your birth mother misses you/." he told her making her curious but she saw Tooth enter making Abbey feel like they were related as Tooth smiled hugging her.

"Are you my real Mom and if you are, how come you left me here?" she asked making Tooth sigh explaining as the girl was on Bunnymund's lap snuggling against his fur but were going to North's workshop.

Tooth hoped that Pitch wouldn't come after her going using one of Bunnymund's tunnels but Abby laughed enjoying the ride but her eyes widened being in the North Pole knowing that many kids would give anything to be here.


End file.
